


IL-LE-GAL

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Donna isn’t happy about the way the case is going…





	IL-LE-GAL

Their flashlights illuminated the windows of the abandoned house that they believed the vampires were staying in.  They were hoping to get the jump on the monsters, sending heads flying before any of them could think to fight back.

Dean stepped up to the back door, kneeling to pick at the lock with his tools.  Sam stood as lookout, while Donna looked between the two men.

“ **Literally everything about this is illegal** ,” Donna said, exasperated.  She hadn’t wanted to join the case like this, but it got to be too much, too fast, and she understood that the boys needed backup and they had to attack ASAP.

Dean grinned up at her from where he was kneeled at the door.  “Yeah, well good thing we have the sheriff with us then, isn’t it?” he asked cheekily before returning to his task.

“That’s why this is il-le-gal – I’m not the sheriff here!” she hissed back at him, looking around warily as if someone were going to catch them there and then.  “If you had just let me file a bit of paperwork, letting the local office know I was working a job in the area…”

Dean ignored her, letting Sam do the arguing.  “You know we couldn’t let you do that Donna,” he reasoned, still watching the quiet backyard. “They’ve got someone on the inside, or they would have been caught by now for all of the  _normal_  illegal things they’re doing, you know,  _besides_  the dead, blood-drained bodies.”

Donna nodded, huffing in acceptance.  She heard the lock click open and Dean stood.  He grabbed his machete from where it was tucked into his belt, making eye contact with Sam and Donna.  “Ready?”

They nodded, knives at the ready.  Sam counted down from three and Dean slammed the door open as everyone moved into action.

In less than ten minutes, the three of them had taken care of the nest.  All fourteen vamps were piled in the bed of a truck in the back, ready to be hauled away from town to be disposed of.  Sam was lighting the heads on fire in the fireplace.  Donna was standing at the kitchen sink, cleaning the blood of their machetes so they were ready to go back in the trunk.

Dean had found an abandoned bottle of whiskey, and was already helping himself, much to his companions’ annoyance.

That was when four sharp bangs sounded on the front door.

“Police, open up!” they heard from outside, and the three of them made eye contact.

Apparently they weren’t quick enough to make a decision and go to the front door, because it was kicked in mere seconds after the knocks sounded.  Four officers ran in, guns up and flashlights on.

“Hands in the air! Nobody move!”

Luckily, Donna had come out of the kitchen, and was ready to talk.  “Evening, officers.  Sheriff Donna Hanscum, Stillwater, Minnesota.”  She nodded to them each individually, her hands where they could see. “My badge is in my coat pocket, want to check?”

The officer nearest her stepped forward, not taking his gun off her quite yet.  He grabbed her badge, checked it out, and held it up for his fellow officers.

Luckily, they all nodded and lowered their weapons.

“We got a call about somebody breaking and entering from the back door.  Sheriff, you working a job here?” one of them asked, and she nodded.

“Yessir we are.  Real hush-hush, undercover type.  Followed some perps here over state lines.  Woulda let you know, but word is they’ve got someone on the inside.”  Donna’s eyes narrowed at the four officers.  “Not one of you, now, is it?”

Immediately all four of them spouted nonsense, insisting that they were clean and didn’t know anything.

After a moment of blabbering, Donna smiled.  “Ah, I knew it wouldn’t be any of yous guys anyways, you’re doing your job spot on!” They sighed in relief, and one of the officers clapped Dean on the back in an awkward camaraderie.

“Now, sorry boys, but we gotta jet,” she continued, and they all nodded enthusiastically.  “I’ll send a report to your supervisor, letting him know how well and textbook you handled this tonight.”

“Thanks ma’am” rang from all four of their mouths as they trailed back out the front door, closing it as best they could, with the now broken hinges, behind them.

Sam and Dean sighed a breath of relief.  Until Donna turned on them, that is.

“NOW do you see why I shoulda turned in a report?  They coulda had our hides!” Donna slapped at Sam and Dean’s backs all the way out the door, reprimanding them until they had burned the rest of the vampires and the case was finished.


End file.
